Regenzeit rainy seasons
by Koriko
Summary: Regen... und Joey der Sonnenanbeter sucht den Frühling. Dass er dabei unfreiwillig Kaiba genauer unter die Lupe nimmt und damit sich selbst ziemlich aus der Bahn wirft, lässt besonders Tea aufhorchen und bringt Joey in einige gefühlstechnische Probleme...


**Regenzeit**

Regen. Seit nunmehr zwei Wochen war der Himmel in ein mattes Grau getaucht, mal heller, mal dunkler, manchmal türmten sich die wolkigen Massen auf und ließen Formen und Figuren erahnen, die seine Phantasie sofort in Drachen umbaute, doch meistens war nur ein grauer glatter Teppich zu sehen, der schnell deprimierte. Er war nun einmal ein Sonnenmensch, der das Licht und die hellen Strahlen bevorzugte und es sich nachmittags lieber in der Wärme der Sonne im Park gut gehen ließ, als daheim den Fernseher anzustarren und dabei vielleicht sogar noch mehr seiner ohnehin eher dürftigen Intelligenz einzubüßen. Jedenfalls sagten das seine Freunde, wenn er berichtete, dass er doch wieder vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen war.

Müde richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die junge Frau, die vor einer Klasse von fast dreißig Schülern stand und versucht ihnen Englisch bei zu bringen, eine Sprache die zweifelsohne interessant und nützlich schien, ihn jedoch nicht aus seiner Frühjahrsmüdigkeit herausholen konnte. Er gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern, blieb am Hinterkopf eines braunhaarigen Jungen hängen, der stur auf die Tafel starrte, obwohl er sich wohl kaum für den Unterrichtsstoff interessieren konnte. Seto Kaiba, berühmt und berüchtigt im übertragenen Sinne, wobei er in der Geschäftswelt sicherlich beides war. Bekannt für seine Härte, sein sicheres Auftreten, seinen Gespür für gute und gewinnbringende Geschäfte und berüchtigt für seine Kälte und Härte, besonders Feinden und anderen Konzernen gegenüber.

Joey wusste zu Beginn nur wenig über Seto Kaiba, sicherlich hatte er ihn teilweise auf gemeinsamen Abenteuern kennengelernt, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Mitschüler so kalt und teilnahmslos war, wie er immer wieder vorschützte. Der blonde Junge hatte feststellen müssen, dass er doch erstaunlich viel aus Kaibas scheinbar bemerkenswert ruhiger Mimik und Gestik lesen konnte. Ob der Unternehmer wusste, dass sich ein Grübchen bildete, wenn er ihm diesen angewiderten Blick zu warf, genau zwischen den Augenbrauen. Nicht dass Joey diesen geringschätzigen Blick mochte, das war es nicht, aber diese eindeutige 'Dackelfalte' verriet ihm, dass Seto Kaiba nicht ganz sein Gesicht beherrschen konnte. Nach diesem Ereignis studierte Joey jede Regung seines Mitschülers, jede Bewegung und die kleinste Mimik, die sich auf den starren Gesichtszügen abzeichnete und Seto Kaiba damit ein Stückchen Menschlichkeit verlieh. Das Ergebnis war mehr oder minder befriedigend. Er begann Seto Kaiba zu verstehen, konnte in ihm lesen, wie in einem Buch, zumindest soweit es ihm sein Verständnis über diesen jungen Mann ermöglichte. Sicherlich, aufgrund Joeys Wissens über ihn, vermochte er keine umfangreichen und bedeutungsschweren Schlüsse zu ziehen, doch jeden Tag entdeckte er kleine, feine Unterschiede selbst wenn sie sich stritten und Seto Kaiba bestand aus so vielen verschiedenen Farben und Nuancen, wie ein Regenbogen. Dies war mehr als er selbst sich jemals hätte eingestehen können und unmerklich wuchs die Neugierde in ihm. Er wollte mehr und mehr von Kaiba zu erfahren. Er hatte sogar begonnen Nachforschungen anzustellen und sich öfters die Nachrichten anzusehen.

Mühsam riss er sich los und starrte wieder nach draußen. Der Tag war äußerst ungemütlich und der Gedanke daran, dass er heute auch noch arbeiten musste, besserte seine Laune gar nicht, sondern ließ ihn noch deprimierter die feinen Regenfäden beobachten. Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken schlichen die Stunden an Joey vorbei, hinterließen nur ein dumpfes taubes Gefühl, als wäre er heute gar nicht aufgestanden und er war sich sicher seinen logisch denkenden Teil zu Hause im Bett gelassen zu haben. Selbst auf einen giftigen Kommentar Kaibas, reagierte er lahm und halbherzig, konnte jedoch den verwirrten Ausdruck in den blauen Augen beobachteten, die ihn nur kurz musterten und sich dann wieder abwandten. Joey wusste zu genau, was Kaiba jetzt wohl denken würde, doch er konnte es nicht ändern. Seit Tagen bereits hatte er keine Lust mehr sich mit Kaiba zu streiten, gleich wenn er dann und nur dann am meisten über den jungen Unternehmer erfahren konnte. Doch seit einer Weile wollte er sich einfach nicht mehr ärgern lassen, da er zumeist ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend bekam und danach noch schlechter gelaunt war, als zuvor.

Vielleicht sollte er den morgigen Tag schwänzen und einfach ausschlafen, oder versuchen seinen Müdigkeit auf eine andere Art und Weise loszuwerden, doch wie konnte er schon Sonne und Wärme ersetzen? Mit dem lächerlichen Versuch sich Photos anzusehen, war er vor einigen Tagen gescheitert und solch eine peinliche Aktion wollte er gewiss nicht wiederholen. Er entschied sich spontan sich zumindest heute bei seiner Arbeitsstelle krank zu melden und den Nachmittag damit zu verbringen durch die Straßen zu wandern und nach ein wenig Aufheiterung und Ablenkung zu suchen. Er wollte sich zudem von Kaiba ablenken, in den letzten Wochen stand dieser nämlich seiner Meinung nach zu sehr im Mittelpunkt seiner Betrachtungen und so langsam kam ihm seine Recherche doch schon fast krankhaft vor.

Kurz nach Schulschluss verabschiedete er sich von seinen Freunden und noch während er das Schulgelände verließ, griff Joey nach seinem alten Handy um sich in dem kleinen Café, in dem er als Kellner und Aushilfe tätig war, abzumelden. Mit Hilfe einiger guter Worte und dem Versprechen die Schicht am Sonntagnachmittag zu übernehmen, hatte der junge Mann sich losgesagt und steuerte im Regen Richtung Innenstadt.

Schon nach knapp zehn Minuten war er durchgeweicht und schalt sich einen Trottel bei dem Wetter durch die Gegend zu wandern und darauf zu hoffen die Sonne oder zumindest etwas, was wie Frühling aussah, zu finden. Doch scheinbar suchte er heute vergeblich und als es schließlich dunkel wurde, trat er doch den Heimweg an. Viel hatte er nicht gemacht, er hing eine Weile in der Spielhalle, um wieder trocken zu werden und seiner Spielsucht zu frönen, danach ging er in eines der kleinen Cafés und hatte trotz aller Vorsätze fast ausschließlich über Kaiba nachgedacht. Schließlich beobachtete er im Park einige Passanten, die hektisch an der nassen Parkbank vorbeisteuerten, auf der der Junge saß. Alles in allem kein wirklich schöner Tag und selbst nach der heißen Dusche, fror er erbärmlich. Während er sich schließlich für die Nacht bettete, nahm er sich vor demnächst auf anderem Weg nach dem Frühling zu suchen zu gehen. Müde und fröstelnd schlang er die Decke um sich und ihm kam der Gedanke, dass jetzt ein Partner genau das Richtige wäre. Das Wetter würde ihm egal sein und er könnte sich endlich auf etwas konzentrieren, was ihn in solch tristen Tagen ablenken, vielleicht sogar glücklich machen würde. Ein warmer Körper neben ihm, die berühmte rosarote Brille die sogar einen Regentag zum beraubernsten Sommertag verwandeln konnte und liebevolle Berührungen, wären jetzt genau das Richtige für ihn, aber leider konnte Joey von sich nicht behaupten überhaupt etwas in Aussicht zu haben..

Der nächste Morgen begann für Joey mit Kopfschmerzen und einer laufenden Nase. Er hatte sich doch tatsächlich erkältet und sein eigenes Spiegelbild erschreckte ihn so sehr, dass er verdutzt einen Schritt zurücktaumelte. Die blasse Haut wirkte fast grau, seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und seine Nase lief unaufhörlich. Tolles Ergebnis für seinen gestrigen Streifzug, der vollkommen fehlgeschlagen war. Kaiba spuckte noch mehr durch seine Gedankenwelt und der Frühling war immer noch nicht wirklich eingezogen. Ein wenig wütend über sich selbst, zog er sich an und machte sich für die Schule fertig. Er hatte sich vorgenommen trotzdem an den paar Stunden teilzunehmen, immerhin war Freitag und das Wochenende würde er sich schon erholen können. Gerade als er seine kleine Wohnung verlassen wollte, die er seid fast einem Jahr gemietet hatte, fiel sein Blick auf den bunten Flyer, der gestern im Briefkasten lag.

„Eröffnung des Schmetterlingshauses...", las er murmelnd und betrachtete nachdenklich das Datum. „Morgen also." Vielleicht sollte er hingehen, er mochte diese kleinen fliegenden Blumen, wie er die farbenfrohen Insekten gerne nannte und ein wenig an Frühling und Sonne erinnerten sie ihn zudem auch noch. Vielleicht würde das seine Laune etwas anheben und ihn die Regenwolken vergessen lassen.

Doch schon die ersten Schulstunden machten diese Hoffnung zunichte. Joey war sogar pünktlich gewesen und hatte sich einen wohlwollenden Blick Yugis eingehandelt, der scheinbar wirklich froh darüber war, wenngleich er ihn sofort besorgt musterte als er das blasse Gesicht bemerkte. Kaiba hatte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue gemustert und wieder hatte Joey dieses kleine Grübchen sehen können. Leicht grinsend trat er an ihm vorbei und wähnte sich schon in Sicherheit endlich mal einen halbwegs eleganten Auftritt sein eigen nennen zu dürfen, da entfuhr ihm ein lautes Niesen gefolgt von Husten. Reflexartig sah er Kaiba zurückweichen und das Gesicht verziehen. „Behalt deine Bazillen für dich.", giftete sein Klassenkamerad.

„Kein Sorge, die befallen nur nette und schöne Menschen.", entfuhr es Joey, der sich dieses Mal doch wieder von Kaibas Kampflust anstecken ließ und ihn mit glasigen Augen anfunkelte. Sie hielten den Blick lange aufrecht, bis Kaiba sich abwandte, doch nicht wie Joey gehofft hatte, weil seine braunen Augen ihn besiegt hatten, sondern weil Kaiba selbst niesen musste. Joey starrte ihn verdutzt an. Ein niesender Kaiba war… ungewöhnlich und scheinbar war es dem jungen Mann vor ihm auch ein wenig peinlich, dass er auf eine solche Art die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Um seinen kleinen Ausrutscher zu überdecken, warf er Joey einen spöttischen Blick zu und sagte: „Scheinbar bin ich deinen Bazillen schön genug, um mich zu befallen." Stille breitete sich aus. Joey spürte, dass er rot wurde und konnte nur mühsam diesen Gedanken unterdrücken, gerade jetzt seinen Konkurrenten anzusehen. Kaiba auf der anderen Seite hatte erst jetzt erkannt, dass er sich mit dieser Aussage nicht wirklich gerettet hatte, sondern eher eine peinliche Stille heraufbeschworen hatte. Sogar die anderen Mitschüler der Klasse schwiegen und sahen dem außergewöhnlichen Schauspiel zu, wie er unzufrieden feststellte. Joey stand vor ihm und wirkte verlegen und verwirrt zugleich und um diese unwirkliche Situation endlich zu lösen, herrschte er ihn unvermittelt an. „Verschwinde endlich und hör auf mich zu belästigen, Wheeler!", fuhr er ihn erbost an und legte besonders viel Kälte in seine Stimme, so dass Joey zurück zuckte und sich hektisch auf seinen Platz verzog. Okay, vielleicht war das wirklich etwas zu grantig gewesen, doch immerhin setzten jetzt die leisen Gespräche wieder ein und Kaiba fühlte sich etwas wohler, wenngleich es das erste Mal seiner schulischen Laufbahn war, dass er das Getuschel und sinnlose Gerede seiner Mitschüler der Ruhe vorzog.

Joey beließ es dabei sich einfach auf seinen Platz zu setzen und den Hinterkopf Kaibas anzustarren. Erst jetzt keimte in ihm die Frage auf, ob Seto Kaiba schön war und noch bevor er den Versuch starten konnte Gegenbeweise zu sammeln, musste er sich eingestehen, dass sein Klassenkamerad wirklich gut aussah. Die braunen Haare, die kühlen, blauen Augen, sein starker muskulöser Körper- der perfekte Traummann, insofern man weiblich war. Kein Wunder, dass die Frauen bei ihm Schlange standen, er sogar einen Fanclub an der Schule hatte, um den ihn Joey wirklich beneidete. Er wollte auch einen, immerhin sah er doch gar nicht so schlecht aus, oder? Okay, er war etwas schlaksig, aber nicht dürr, hatte weniger Muskeln, war aber gewiss nicht untrainiert und er hatte auffallende Haare, die jedoch hier nicht unbedingt positiv gewertet wurden. Zu Beginn wurde er sogar als Ausländer beschimpft und hatte sich eher mit Raufereien Respekt und Achtung erkämpft, als mit seinem guten Aussehen. Und da er Geld überhaupt nicht besaß, musste er auf seine eigenen Kräfte setzen. Somit kam er zu seinem gewichtigsten Problem. Kaiba besaß Unmengen von diesen bedruckten Papierscheinchen, er konnte wenn er Glück hatte ein paar runde Münzen sein Eigen nennen. Sicherlich einer der Hauptgründe, weshalb die Frauen so sehr an Seto Kaiba interessiert waren- er war reich, anerkannt, populär, erfolgreich, gut aussehend, auch wenn sich Joey das nur schwer eingestehen konnte, und was das wichtigste war, Kaiba war Junggeselle und soweit er herausgefunden hatte weder in festen Händen, noch in irgendeiner Form an den ganzen Avancen seiner weiblichen Fangemeinschaft interessiert. Joey wusste aus todsicheren Quellen, dass Kaiba sogar Geld bezahlte, um die aufdringlichen Damen, die mit reichen Vätern im Rücken um seine Gunst buhlten und auf eine Hochzeit hinarbeiteten, loszuwerden und seine Ruhe zu haben. Joey hätte wahrscheinlich Geld bezahlen müssen, um überhaupt die Aufmerksamkeit dieser Frauen zu bekommen und sei es nur für eine Minute.

Ein Umstand, der ihn noch mehr deprimierte, als es das regnerische Wetter tat, die Tatsache, dass er krank war und kaum dem Unterricht folgte, waren seine Gedanken an Kaiba und dessen Liebesleben, was ihn doch eigentlich gar nicht anging. Wann fing er an, sich dafür zu interessieren? Um dem ganzen das berühmte Sahnehäubchen zu verpassen, wurde er sich plötzlich bewusst, dass seine Lehrerin vor seinem Tisch stand, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und ihn mit einem wütenden Blick ansah. Verwirrt sah er sich um, spürte die Blicke auf sich liegen und wusste sofort, dass er etwas Wichtiges vergessen oder verpasst hatte.

„Sie leben also noch?", fuhr sie ihn giftig an und seufzte. „Was mache ich nur mit Ihnen? Sie haben weder ihre Hausaufgaben, noch scheinen sie fähig zu sein, dem Unterricht zu folgen." Kam es ihm so vor oder musterte sie ihn besorgt. „Sie sehen krank aus, ich glaube sie sollten auf die Krankenstation und dann nach Hause. Übers Wochenende sollten Sie sich auskurieren." Sie überflog die Klasse und schien nach einem armen Opfer zu suchen, das ihn auf die Krankenstation begleiten sollte, als hätte er das nicht selbst gekonnt. Joey wusste, dass die Wahl nur auf zwei Personen fallen konnte, da sie kaum einem anderen erlauben würde, Stoff zu verpassen und er wollte mit keiner der beiden Personen zusammen sein. Der eine war natürlich Kaiba, der diese Mathematikaufgaben als lächerliche Kinderei abtat und stets volle Punktzahl in den Arbeiten hatte, die andere Person war…

„Mrs. Gardner, würde Sie ihn begleiten?", erklang das Urteil der Lehrerin und Joey wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte, dass Kaiba nicht dazu auserkoren wurde, oder nicht. Sicherlich Tea war eine enge Freundin, doch in den letzten Wochen unheimlich nervend und ausdauernd ihn auszufragen, weil er ihrer Meinung nach stiller war als sonst, vor sich hinträumte und sogar beim Gang mittags zur Cafeteria zwei Mal aufgefordert werden musste. Als Mädchen schien sie sich dazu berechtig zu fühlen, ihn aushorchen zu wollen, um seine Geheimnisse zu enthüllen und seien es noch so schmutzige. Hatte er überhaupt schmutzige Geheimnisse, die sie ans Licht zerren konnte? Joey war sich sicher, dass er das gar nicht wissen wollte.

Leise schulterte er seine zerschlissene Tasche und stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf. Mit einer kurzen Verabschiedung verließ er, dicht gefolgt von Tea, den Raum, die ihn mit einem teils besorgten, teils wieder neugierigen Blick musterte. Als hätte er es nicht geahnt, fragte sie ihn sofort, als sie nur einen Schritt vom Klassenzimmer entfernt waren: „Was ist los mit dir. Seit einigen Wochen bist du gar nicht mehr du selbst." Er begnügte sich damit ihr mit stoischem Schweigen zu begegnen und verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Du vergisst zu essen, wenn wir dich nicht daran erinnern, du träumst vor dich hin und ich will wissen was los ist."

„Kannst du nicht einfach vor dem Klassenraum stehen bleiben, ein paar Minuten warten und dann wieder hineingehen. Ich finde den Weg schon.", erwiderte er nun mit einem leisen Grollen in der Stimme.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich das tun würde. Das sähe ja aus, als wenn ich…", sie betonte dieses Wort besonders, „bestraft worden wäre. Ich bin ja nicht du, Joey, der das gewohnt ist."

„Toll, vielen Dank auch.", gab er beleidigt von sich, der diesen offensichtlichen Angriff ihrerseits nicht sonderlich mochte, ihn eigentlich sogar hasste.

„Joey, wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Gestern zum Beispiel hast du uns gesagt, du müsstest arbeiten, nicht wahr? Aber das hast du nicht getan. Wir waren gestern im Café und wollten dich ein wenig aufmuntern, weil du so niedergeschlagen ausgesehen hast, aber man sagte uns, du hättest dich krank gemeldet. Sicher, das bist du ja jetzt auch, aber gestern warst du das noch nicht. Was hast du gemacht? Bist du die ganze Zeit durch den Regen gelaufen, oder wie?" Unaufhörlich bohrte sie und schien ihn auslesen zu wollen, wie einen Frauenroman, in der Hoffnung auf unendliche Romantik zu stoßen. Er hasste das, besonders, weil ihr dieses Kunststück immer wieder gelang. „Ich hab den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen?", fragte sie erstaunt und warf ihm nun schiefe Blicke von der Seite zu.

„Ja und? Ich wollte mich halt vom Wetter ablenken?", gab er barsch zurück.

„Und dafür tust du dir das Wetter hautnah an, oder wie?", fragte sie lakonisch und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Du magst den Regen augenscheinlich nicht. Du bist dann immer so deprimiert und nachdenklich. Dir fehlt die Sonne wirklich, oder?", stellte sie dann etwas ernster fest.

„Ja.", gab er leise zu und blieb vor der Krankenstation stehen. „Irgendwie deprimiert mich der Regen und macht mich müde. Ich bin gar nicht ganz da, glaube ich."

„Oh ja!", sagte sie sofort und ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre sonst hübschen Züge. „Obwohl ich, wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, nicht glaube, dass nur das Wetter an deinem Gemütszustand Schuld ist. Du wirkst wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll." Für eine Sekunde spürte er, dass er bleich wurde und sich dann die Hitze auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete. Das lag definitiv nicht am Fieber und auf eine unerklärliche Art und Weise fühlte er sich ertappt. Sie schien seine raschen Farbwechsel im Gesicht zu bemerken und fügte keck hinzu. „Aha, ich hab also Recht. Joey du bist verliebt und ich kann mir schon denken, in wen."

„Was soll das denn heißen?", brauste er auf, wurde jedoch nur mit einem Grinsen bedacht, als sie an ihm vorbei ging die Tür aufschob und in die leere Krankenstation trat. „Ich bin nicht verliebt!", sagte er lauter, obwohl er genau wusste, dass diese Aussage wohl kaum aussagekräftig genug war, um sie von dieser bescheuerten Idee abzubringen.

„Ach Joey, ich bin eine Frau, ich sehe so was!" Als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit und definitiv die Wahrheit sah sie ihn an und immer noch lag dieses Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Haha… und in wen bin ich deiner Meinung nach verliebt?"

„Na hör mal, wenn du das nicht mal selbst weißt, dann kann ich da auch nichts machen. Am Ende sagst du dann noch, ich hätte es dir eingeredet." Sie wandte sich dem Bett zu und ließ sich darauf nieder. „Nicht mit mir, Joey. Das musst du schon selbst herausfinden. Aber überleg mal genau, an wen du in letzter Zeit denkst, vielleicht kommst du dann darauf." Wie auf Kommando rasselte Joey die Liste der Personen ab, die ihm seit Wochen im Kopf herumschwirrten und als Erstes kam ihm Kaiba in den Sinn. Okay, das war dann wohl ein Fehlgriff. Er hatte an seinen Vater gedacht, aber da war vielmehr sein plötzliches Auftauchen vor seiner Wohnung die Ursache; Serenity, da diese nun einen Freund hatte, natürlich seine Clique, die ihn mit seltsamen Blicken bedachte, wenn er bei ihnen war und ansonsten…. „Überanstreng dich nicht, da bekommt man ja schon vom Zusehen Kopfschmerzen."

„Du bist genauso wie Kaiba!", begehrte er auf und warf ihr einen funkelnden Blick zu, den sie amüsiert erwiderte.

„Geh heim, ich sag im Sekretariat Bescheid, dass du krank bist und nach Hause geschickt wurdest." Mit einem eleganten Sprung landete sie vor dem Bett und stolzierte an ihm vorbei. „Gute Besserung und nutz die Zeit dich ein wenig zu fangen." Tea ließ ihn einfach so stehen, half ihm keineswegs seine nun chaotische Gedankenwelt wieder zu ordnen, die sie mit ihren Worten gehörig durcheinander gebracht hatte. Es war unfair ihm so ein wichtiges Detail vorzuenthalten, doch danach würde Joey sie am Montag fragen können.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er über Teas Worte sinniert hatte, doch die Klingel zum Stundenende schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war wirklich Zeit das warme Bett aufzusuchen, sich selbst zu bemitleiden und zu hoffen, dass morgen die Sonne scheinen würde.

Eilig lief er dem Ausgang entgegen, kam bereits jetzt in das dichte Gewühl der Schüler, die sich durch die Gänge schlängelten und drängten wie Ameisen und fand sich schließlich unter dem Vordach der Schule wieder. Deprimiert sah er nach draußen und seufzte hörbar, als er dem Plätschern lauschte. Es regnete nicht nur, nein, es schüttete gleich einem Wolkenbruch. Natürlich hatte er keinen Schirm dabei, heute Morgen hatte es auch nicht geregnet, wenngleich es bedeckt war. Also hatte er zwei Alternativen- langsam gehen und nass werden oder rennen und genauso nass werden, was in beiden Fällen nicht sonderlich zuträglich für seinen momentane Gesundheit sein würde.

Ein leichter Lufthauch ließ ihn zur Seite blicken und er wurde sich des schwarzen Schirmes bewusst, der ihm angeboten wurde. Verwirrt blickte er nach oben und sah sich direkt Seto Kaiba gegenüber, der ihn spöttisch ansah. „Da du dir scheinbar ein solches Utensil nicht leisten kannst, nimm den hier. Ich hab keine Lust auf deine Bazillen am Montag!", fuhr er Joey schroff an und drückte ihm den Schirm in die Hand. Diese wollte sofort aufbrausen, kam jedoch nicht dazu. „Wehe er ist in irgend einer Form kaputt oder dreckig." Ohne auch nur auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte sich der junge Mann ab und schloss die Tür der Schule geräuschvoll hinter sich. Joey stand perplex da, konnte sich nicht recht entscheiden, ob er wegen der spitzen Bemerkung wütend, oder für seine entgegenkommende Geste dankbar sein sollte. Er spannte den Schirm auf und machte sich auf den Heimweg und dank Kaiba kam er sogar halbwegs trocken daheim an, was bei dem Regen wirklich ein Wunder war. Teas Sätze hielten seine Gedanken in einem eisernen Käfig gefangen und immer wieder dachte er über ihre Worte nach. War er wirklich verliebt, ohne es zu bemerken? Er war schon richtig, dass er sich in den letzten Tagen verstärkt nach Zuneigung sehnte, aber das lag doch nur am Wetter, oder irrte er sich da? Tea zumindest war der Meinung er sei verliebt und als wenn das nicht schon einer Katastrophe glich, schien sie auch zu wissen, wer die Glückliche war. Joey jedoch fiel kein Mädchen ein, das er in den letzten Wochen überhaupt angesehen hätte oder die ihm auch nur aufgefallen wäre. Müde ließ er sich auf die Matratze seines Bettes sinken und kuschelte sich in die roten Decken. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Kaiba und seiner heutigen Aktion mit dem Regenschirm. Hatte er gerade Kaibas soziale Ader entdeckt oder warum hatte dieser ihm einfach so den Schirm überlassen? Wenn er so recht darüber nachdachte, war es wirklich Kaiba über den er sich die ganze Zeit den Kopf zerbrach. Die Nachforschungen über ihn, die Nachrichten, die er gebannt verfolgte, um ein wenig mehr über Seto Kaiba zu erfahren, die Musterungen und die Streitereien um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, zu neuen unbekannten Reaktionen zu bewegen und somit Joeys Wissen über den kühlen Mann zu erweitern. Zu Beginn wollte er einfach nur hinter diese Maske blicken, sie ihm indirekt entreißen und den wirklichen Seto Kaiba bloßstellen, dessen Gefühle und Gedanken lesen, so wie Kaiba es oft bei ihm gemacht hatte. Einmal wollte er einen Trumpf in der Hand haben, den Unternehmer deuten können und daraus seine Vorteile ziehen. Nur wann war aus diesem zwanglosen Ausspionieren solch ein unbändiger Drang geworden, alles aber auch wirklich alles über Kaiba herausfinden zu wollen? Wann hatte er sich fast in einen Stalker verwandelt, wobei man ihm hier zugute halten musste, dass er zumindest nur ein Stalker im Geiste war, was den Umstand in seinen Augen nicht abmilderte. Musste er sich bereits als gemeingefährlich einstufen lassen und was noch viel wichtiger war: Warum hatte er auf einmal einen solchen Narren an Kaiba gefressen? Es war doch nur ein Spiel, eine kleine Erweiterung ihrer bisherigen Spiele, die sie miteinander trieben, Streiten- Beobachten- Angreifen! Ein einfaches Prinzip, mit simplen Regeln, die sogar er verstanden hatte. Doch war da unterdessen wirklich mehr, hatte er nicht unwissentlich die Regeln gebrochen, die stummen Gesetze, die sie bereits beschlossen hatten, als sie sich das erste Mal gestritten hatten? War er deswegen deprimiert, weil er sich unbewusst nach Zuneigung und Liebe sehnte?

Irgendwann schlief er ein, erschöpft von seiner Erkältung und dem Nachdenken. Doch selbst in seinen Träumen verfolgte Kaiba ihn, ließ ihn kaum zu Atem kommen, geschweige denn zur Ruhe. Doch im Gegensatz zur Realität fühlte er sich von Kaiba verfolgt, der ihn auf Schritt und Tritt beobachtete, ihm nachstellte und sogar irgendwann nach der Schule abfing. Joey, dem nichts Besseres einfiel wollte sich umdrehen, doch seine Träume machten ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, denn plötzlich fand er sich in einem Schlafzimmer wieder. Die blauen Farben dominierten den riesigen Raum, der ein Tanzsaal sein könnte, das große moderne Bett vor den hohen Fenstern schrie förmlich nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit und als er von hinten umarmt wurde war er sich sicher, dass es Kaibas Zimmer sein musste. Er nahm den herben Geruch des Mannes hinter ihm war, den er nur zu deutlich zuordnen konnte, spürte den heißen Atem an seinem Hals und konnte leise Worte flüstern hören.

„Joey."

Nur diese kurzen Silben stürzte Joey regelrecht in eine Flut aus Gefühlen. Er wurde rot und spürte wie sein Herz sich beschleunigte und schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust hämmerte. Ohne Kaiba auch nur anzusehen, schmiegte er sich in die Umarmung und schloss die Augen, spürte die federleichten Berührungen der kräftigen Hände, die genau wussten, welche Körperstellen sie berühren mussten. Ein Keuchen entwich Joeys bebenden Lippen und sofort wurde er herumgerissen und in einen feurigen Kuss gezogen, den er sogleich erwiderte. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er den Kuss, gab sich dem Umwerben der anderen Zunge hin und spürte kaum, dass er zurück aufs Bett gedrängt wurde. Erst als er auf den weichen Decken lag, öffnete er die Augen einen Spalt breit und sah sich den Blicken Kaibas ausgesetzt, die ihn leidenschaftlich anschauten und sofort dafür sorgten, dass ihm ein Stöhnen entwich. Ohne die Augen abzuwenden, spürte er Kaibas Hände überall auf seinem Körper, das leichte Kribbeln auf der Haut und die Erregung die unaufhörlich in ihm heranwuchs und ihn des Denkens unfähig machte. Allein das Genießen der Liebkosungen machte ihn fast wahnsinnig und zitternd erwartete er den Moment, in dem Kaibas Finger zwischen seine Beine strichen. Seine Hose war verschwunden, doch er stellte diese Tatsache nur wenige Sekunden lang fest, dann war es ihm egal. Er wand sich unter ihm, reckte sich der suchenden Hand entgegen und gerade, als er die kühlen Finger spürte, wachte er von dem hektischen Klingeln an seiner Tür auf.

Hellwach und verwirrt sah er sich um, brauchte eine Weile um sich zu orientieren und die störenden Geräusche einzuordnen. Fast im selben Augenblick erkannte er, dass er mehr als nur erregt war und seine Erektion schmerzhaft gegen seine enge Hose drückte, in der Hoffnung endlich befreit zu werden. Zwei Dinge waren ihm sofort bewusst. Erstens, er konnte jetzt unmöglich die Tür öffnen, selbst wenn ihm jemand einen Lottogewinn bringen würde und zweitens musste er dringend etwas gegen sein Verlangen tun. Kalt zu duschen würde die Schmerzen nur verschlimmern, er wusste, dass es wirklich wehtun könnte, wenn er den Versuch startete, es zu ignorieren. Mit wenigen Griffen hatte er die Hose geöffnete und drängte sich sofort stöhnend in seine Hand. Ohne es recht zu bemerken oder verhindern zu können, war plötzlich wieder Kaiba in seinen Gedanken, der ihn fordernd streichelte und verlangend küsste. Immer heftiger wurden seine Bewegungen und immer lauter sein Aufstöhnen, bis er schließlich mit Kaibas Namen auf den Lippen den Höhepunkt erreichte. Joey ließ sich zurück in die weichen Kissen sinken und er brauchte eine ganze Weile um seine hektische Atmung zu beruhigen. Erst dann wurde ihm nach und nach bewusst, an wen er eigentlich gedacht hatte, als er sich eben selbst befriedigt hatte. Nun ja, ändern konnte er es nicht mehr, aber es war peinlich genug. Joey war sich sicher, ihm jetzt nicht mehr in die Augen sehen zu können. Seto Kaiba also… diese urplötzliche Erkenntnis war nicht so schockierend und überraschend, wie er erwartet hatte. Er blieb eigentlich, wenn man seine Situation bedachte, erstaunlich ruhig oder er hatte die Tragweite einfach noch nicht überblickt. Ernüchtert stellte er fest, dass dies wohl Teas Worte bewirkt hatten, kombiniert mit seinem Fieber und den letzten Gedanken vor dem Einschlafen, doch das Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend ließ nicht nach, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er war sich sicher, dass diese plötzlichen Gefühle nicht einfach eingeredet oder eingebildet waren.

Joey war zwar ein recht guter Lügner, doch sich selbst konnte er selten wirklich etwas vormachen. Er war verliebt gewesen ohne es zu bemerken und Tea musste es geahnt haben. Ihre Andeutungen waren zu handfest gewesen und obgleich sie erst vor wenigen Stunden miteinander gesprochen hatten, hatte er in dieser kurzen Zeit bereits das Rätsel gelöst. So schnell war er bisher nie durch ihre Andeutungen und Hinweise hindurchgestolpert und obgleich er einen Anflug von Stolz spürte mischte sich eine bittere Erkenntnis hinzu: Das ganze war eine verfluchte ausweglose Situation! Kaiba war genau so wenig schwul wie er es war, zumindest wenn man bei ihm die Zeit vor seiner plötzlichen Erkenntnis sich in Kaiba verliebt zu haben, abzog. Doch das änderte nichts an der Sachlage. Er war in seinen Mitschüler verliebt, dieser war definitiv nicht schwul, obwohl er bereits einigen hübschen Damen einen Korb verpasst hatte. Doch selbst wenn, die Chance, dass gerade Kaiba an ihm Interesse hätte, war geringer als Null, lag eher im Minusbereich.

Nachdenklich griff er nach Taschentüchern um sich endlich zu säubern. Dafür, dass er gerade die Feststellung seines Lebens getroffen hatte, verhielt er sich wirklich ruhig und sachlich, beinahe schon mechanisch. Benommen von den plötzlich aufkeimenden Kopfschmerzen und ausgelaugt von seiner Aktion gerade eben legte er sich wieder hin und glitt nun in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Der nächste Morgen begann für ihn erst gegen Mittag. Er erwachte vom Donnern und Plätschern des Regens und sofort sank seine Laune um ein Vielfaches. Immer noch keine Sonne, kein Anzeichen von Frühling oder Wärme und in Kombination mit seiner Erkältung, die ihn immer noch fest im Griff hatte, war das unerträglich. Aufstehen wollte er nicht, gleich wenn er Hunger hatte, aber allein die Aussicht sich in die kalte Küche zu stellen und zu kochen, ließ ihn die Augen schließen und sich den gestrigen Tag durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Am meisten war sein Eingeständnis präsent und damit auch die Überlegung, was er jetzt tun sollte. Ungewohnt ernst durchdachte er die Sache bis ins kleinste Detail, wog seine Chancen ab und versuchte Kaibas Reaktion einzuschätzen, wenn er es ihm sagen würde. Realistisch gesehen waren seine Erfolgsaussichten nicht unbedingt gleich Null, bewegten sich aber doch nahe diesem Wert. Er hatte Kaiba zwar kennengelernt, aber so gut verstand er dann doch nicht, was in diesem kühl denkenden Gehirn vor sich ging. Allerdings würde er dies auch nicht ewig vor Kaiba geheim halten können, dazu trug er einfach das Herz zu sehr auf der Zunge und es würde ihm sicher irgendwann herausrutschen, wenn sie sich stritten. Und auf diese Art und Weise sollte Seto Kaiba es nicht von Joey Wheeler erfahren. Er war ein Mann, keine Maus, die sich verkroch. Bisher hatte er Kaiba immer ins Gesicht gesagt, was er dachte, wenngleich es sicherlich eher Beschimpfungen waren, die er dem Milliardär entgegen schleuderte. Das hier hatte doch mehr Gewicht, war wesentlich bedeutungsvoller, schwerwiegender und auch wichtiger für Joey selbst. Seine erste Liebe galt einen Jungen und obgleich ihn diese Erkenntnis schockte, beruhigte ihn sein Herz, flüsterte ihm zu, dass es nichts Schlimmes war, homosexuell zu sein und er in seinem zarten Alter von sechzehn Jahren gerade erst begann die Liebe zu entdecken.

In der Theorie hörte sich das auch alles ganz wunderbar an, in der Praxis jedoch war Joey bereits jetzt nervös und aufgeregt. Jedes zurechtgelegte Szenario es Kaiba zu beichten, endete in einem Desaster. Ein Brief- wie kitschig, ein Anruf- lächerlich, zumal er nicht mal die Telefonnummer hatte, eine E-Mail- wie unpersönlich und sinnlos, da Kaiba sicherlich sofort alles löschen würde, was von Joey kam. Persönlich vor ihm stehen ohne zu stottern oder unsicher zu wirken- undenkbar und nach dem gestrigen Traum würde es ihm gar nicht einmal gelingen in diese blauen Augen zu schauen.

Er beschloss nun doch zu duschen und zumindest saubere Kleidung anzuziehen, immerhin trug sein T-Shirt deutliche Spuren der vergangenen Nacht mit sich und er fühlte sich unbehaglich. Nach der heißen Dusche fühlte er sich wohler und auch seine Kopfschmerzen zogen sich bis auf ein dumpfes Pochen zurück. Seine Nase lief zwar immer noch, doch er fühlte sich wohl genug, um zumindest ein wenig zu essen und anschließend irgendetwas zu unternehmen, um hier nicht gänzlich von den Gedanken erschlagen zu werden. Ein wenig Ablenkung würde ihm gut tun und sofort kam ihm das Schmetterlingshaus in den Sinn. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er zwar den offiziellen Teil verpasst, doch da diese neue Attraktion in der Nähe des Stadtparks noch bis abends geöffnet haben würde, wollte er zumindest den Versuch starten die bunten Schmetterlinge zu sehen.

Zu seinem Glück hatte sich das Gewitter verzogen und obgleich es immer noch kalt und ungemütlich war, blieb er zumindest von dem kalten Nass verschont. Trotzdem nahm er Kaibas Regenschirm mit, immerhin konnte es ja bald wieder losgehen und er wollte wirklich nicht noch schlimmer krank werden, besonders, da er morgen arbeiten musste.

Mit dem Bus erreichte er binnen einer halben Stunde das gläserne Haus, welches zum Glück nicht so rege besucht war, wie erwartet. Dieses Mal kam ihm das Wetter der letzten Tage zu gute. Viele Menschen waren daheim geblieben und so konnte er nur ein paar Familien sehen, die den Parkplatz ansteuerten, um schnell ins Warme zu kommen. Die Eröffnung hatte einen weiteren Vorteil für Joey- der Eintritt war umsonst, und nachdem er der kleinen, untersetzten Frau zugenickt hatte, die in einem Vorraum zum eigentlichen Eingang auf einem Stuhl saß, betrat er die grüne Oase. Feuchte, warme Luft schlug ihm entgegen und nahm ihm für eine Sekunde die Luft zum atmen. Grüne Pflanzen, Palmen, Farne und Orchideen ragten vor ihm auf und nur ein schmaler brauner Pfad schlängelte sich durch diesen Garten. Der süße Duft der Blüten schlug ihm entgegen, vermischte sich mit dem schweren Unterton der feuchten Bäume und ließen ihn alles seltsam verschleiert wahrnehmen. Dann sah er die Schmetterlinge, die wild flatternd vor seiner Nase entlang flogen, an Blättern hingen und sich ausruhten, auf den Früchten saßen und sich an dem dargebotenem Obst labten. Wie im Traum ging Joey weiter, betrachtete lächelnd Falter mit strahlend roten Flügeln, konnte sogar die Zeichnungen entdecken, die für jedes Tier einmalig waren. Wie fliegende Blumen, stoben sie auseinander, als er sie berühren wollte und flogen zu den höher gelegenen Ästen. Sofort stieg Joeys Stimmung. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen, trotz seiner angeschlagenen Gesundheit hierher zu kommen. Endlich ein wenig Leben und Farbe, endlich etwas, was für ihn Frühling war und sofort beschloss er die nächsten Tage wieder zu kommen.

Glücklich folgte er dem Pfad, überquerte eine winzige Brücke, die über einen künstlich angelegten Teich führte und ließ sich von den Farben und Geräuschen verzaubern. Vergessen waren seine tristen Gedanken, vergessen seine Erkältung und vergessen Seto Kaiba. Er vergaß vollkommen die Zeit und erst ein leises Räuspern, verbunden mit seinem Namen ließ ihn zusammenzucken, gerade, als er fasziniert den Schmetterling beobachtete, der sich wagemutig auf seine Hand gesetzt hatte. Er fuhr herum, der Falter flog sofort mit hektischen Bewegungen davon, doch Joey starrte nur entgeistert seinen Mitschüler an. Natürlich war es Kaiba gewesen, wer sonst nannte ihn schon ‚Wheeler', aber dieses plötzliche Auftauchen ließ ihn in diesem Moment gar nichts sagen. Wieso musste Kaiba auch ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen, wenn er geistig sowieso schon in einer äußerst instabilen Lage war? Sein Mitschüler musterte ihn mit einem undeutbaren Blick.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Joey unsicher, um wenigstens etwas zu sagen und sah zu dem Schmetterling, der eben noch bei ihm gesessen hatte. Oder war es doch der dort hinten? „Du hast Bodo verjagt!" Kaiba warf ihm einen Blick zu, der aussagte, dass Joey jetzt wohl vollkommen durchgeknallt sei und definitiv in eine Anstalt gehörte.

„Du hast diesem Insekt einen Namen gegeben?", murmelte er ungläubig, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Joey.

„Ja, na und?", fuhr Joey Kaiba an und funkelte kurz in diese unheimlich blauen Augen. Ein Fehler, wie er feststellte, als sein Herz schlagartig begann schneller zu schlagen und sich eine leichte Röte auf seine Wangen stahl. Abrupt drehte er sich um, ohne jedoch genau zu wissen, was er tun sollte. Weglaufen? Nein, das kam gar nicht in Frage, nicht vor Kaiba, das würde nur unnötige Fragen aufwerfen. Aber war es dafür nicht schon zu spät? Er hatte dieses seltsame Funkeln in den Augen gehabt, diesen leicht spöttischen Blick und wieder hatte er dieses Grübchen erkennen können, das sich dann in Kaibas Gesicht bildete. Allein jetzt konnte er sich zu gut das gehässige Grinsen Kaibas vorstellen, da Joey ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, ein deutliches Zeichen für eine Niederlage und das bevor der Kampf selbst begonnen hatte.

„Du verhältst dich wirklich seltsam.", bekam Joey gesagt, als ob er das nicht selbst wusste. „Liegt das an deiner Krankheit, oder…" Er ließ bewusst den Satz offen und ging einige Schritte auf den blondhaarigen Schüler zu, der sich immer noch nicht überwinden konnte, einfach zu gehen. Die jetzige Situation war zu plötzlich und unerwartet, er hatte sich doch erst gestern eingestanden verliebt zu sein, hätte das Schicksal ihm nicht mindestens eine Gnadenfrist bis Montagmorgen geben können? Zudem war er auch noch allein mit Kaiba hier, was ihn zu der Frage zurückbrachte, was der brünette junge Mann hier eigentlich zu suchen hatte.

„Ich dachte hier wäre keiner mehr.", beantwortete Kaiba Joeys Frage, als hätte er in seinen Gedanken gelesen und blieb neben ihm stehen. „Ich als Sponsor von diesem Schmetterlingshaus war natürlich bei der Eröffnung anwesend. Ich wollte das Ganze erst dann ansehen, wenn alle Leute schon weg sind, aber scheinbar wurdest du übersehen, so unglaublich das auch klingen mag." Joey ignorierte die versteckte Spitze und den kleinen Angriff in den Worten Kaibas und seufzte dann.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich sicherlich nicht bei deinem Rundgang stören!", gab er patzig zurück und stiefelte wütend einfach Richtung Ausgang, ignorierte die flatternden Schmetterlinge, die er aufscheuchte und hörte kaum die Schritte hinter sich, als Kaiba ihm folgte. Erst als dieser ihn grob am Arm packte und herumriss, wurde er sich bewusst, dass Kaiba das Gespräch noch lange nicht als beendet ansah.

„Was ist nur los mit dir, du benimmst dich wie ein Mädchen!", fuhr Kaiba ihn wütend funkelnd an.

„Lass mich in Ruhe Kaiba. Es geht dich gar nichts an."

„Ach wirklich? Immerhin hab ich unter deinem langen Gesicht am meisten zu leiden."

„So ein Blödsinn", begehrte Joey auf und riss sich los. „Das hat doch gar nichts mit dir zu tun."

„Ach ja, falls ich dich daran erinnern darf, streiten wir tagtäglich, so wie jetzt auch."

„Kaiba, ist dir nie aufgefallen, dass ich immer so aussehe, wenn ich mit dir streite?" Joey hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sein Mitschüler eigentlich sprach. Jetzt wünschte er sich wirklich besser in seiner Mimik lesen zu können, denn das Gespräch entwickelte sich überhaupt nicht mehr so, wie er es eigentlich sonst gewohnt war. Worüber stritten sie eigentlich?

„Nein, eigentlich siehst du sonst immer anders aus." Kaiba brachte die Sache ohne Umschweife auf den Punkt und damit Joey vollkommen aus dem Konzept.

„Was?", stotterte er und sah Kaiba fragend an.

„Wie was?", entgegnete Kaiba und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dass du das nicht verstehst, sollte mich eigentlich nicht wundern, aber so dumm kannst selbst du nicht sein. Du bist wie ein offenes Buch, wenn wir uns in den Haaren liegen und ich weiß, dass seit einigen Tagen etwas nicht mit dir stimmt. Wenn man so oft aneinander gerät wie wir, ist das ganz normal." Joey war zu verdutzt um zu antworten. Zum einen hatte er Kaiba selten so viele Worte an ihn richten hören, die nicht beleidigend waren oder darauf abzielten ihn zu reizen, zum anderen schien Seto Kaiba dasselbe mit ihm getan zu haben, wie er selbst es mit dem brünetten Mann gemacht hat- in ihm gelesen und versucht ihn zu verstehen. Das war wohl ein schlechter Scherz? Er war kein offenes Buch! Doch scheinbar galt diese Regel nicht für Kaiba, der sich nicht nur warm geredet hatte, sondern schon wieder gefährlich nah gekommen war- zu nah, wenn man Joeys momentane verliebte Lage bedachte. „Ich kenne dich besser als du vielleicht weißt und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich mache mir unterdessen doch ein wenig Sorgen."

„Du machst was?"

„Leg das ja nicht auf die Goldwaage, Wheeler.", fauchte Kaiba sofort, da ihm scheinbar bewusst wurde, dass er mehr gesagt hatte, als er eigentlich wollte.

„Du sorgst dich um mich, weil wir nicht mehr so streiten, wie bisher?", fuhr Joey erstaunt fort, gab seine Fluchtversuche auf und wandte sich Kaiba zu. „Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf?"

Schweigen umgab sie und keiner sagte eine ganze Zeit lang ein Wort. Schließlich seufzte Kaiba nur und murmelte: „Deine Augen sind anders als sonst."

Das war der Moment in dem Joey sich doch nicht mehr halten konnte. Diese Situation war absolut irreal, wenn nicht lächerlich. Seto Kaiba stand vor ihm und redete sich gerade um Kopf und Kragen, unwissentlich hatte er den großen Unternehmer in die Ecke gedrängt und das nur in dem er schwieg und gar nichts tat. Das war definitiv einer seiner bescheuerten Träume, aber ganz sicher nicht Wirklichkeit. Der brünette Mann starrte seinen Mitschüler befremdet an und konnte sich nicht genau zusammenreimen, welche seiner Worte Joey nun zum Lachen gebracht hatten. Sicher, es hatte sich irgendwie kitschig angehört, in seinen Augen besonders stark, doch er wollte endlich genau wissen, was überhaupt mit seinem Kontrahenten los war. Einen Trumpf hatte er immerhin noch in der Hand, doch er zögerte ihn auszuspielen. Zu Joeys Glück beruhigte sich dieser jedoch wieder und grinste Kaiba zahnig an.

„Ich bin nur deprimiert, weil es die ganze Zeit regnet.", gestand er. „Ich bin eben ein Sonnentyp und mir fehlt einfach der Frühling. Das ist alles, es hat also gar nichts mit dir zu tun. Es ist aber höchst interessant, dass dich das so sehr beschäftigt."

Kaiba blitzte ihn wütend an und entschloss sich nun doch seine versteckten Karten auszuspielen. Das war wie in einem Duell, stellte er amüsiert fest und wieder einmal zog der Junge vor ihm den Kürzeren. „Es ist auch sehr interessant gewesen, dass du mich die letzten Wochen beobachtet hast und mir gefolgt bist."

Die Farbe aus Joeys Gesicht war mit einem Schlag gewichen, nur um es dann sofort in ein tiefes Rot zu tauchen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Kaiba an, als würde dieser urplötzlich nackt vor ihm stehen. Einer wirklichen Antwort war Joey gar nicht mehr imstande, vielmehr suchte er nach einer Ausrede, einem Weg um sich aus der Sache schadensfrei heraus zu manövrieren. Kaiba würde... ja was würde er tun? Momentan konnte Joey in keiner Weise voraussagen, was er mit diesem Wissen vorhatte. Zu sehr war ihr Gespräch vom eigentlichen Thema abgewichen und glich auch nicht mehr den üblichen Streitgesprächen. Es war auf eine unerklärliche Weise intim und persönlich geworden, eine Wendung mit der Joey nicht klar kam.

„So schweigsam? Denkst du ich hätte dich nicht bemerkt? Du fällst mit diesem straßenköterblond überall auf.", stichelte Kaiba, doch wirklich giftig klang es nicht. Sie hatten sich beide in eine seltsame Situation gebracht und standen an einem Punkt, der ihnen nur schwer einen Rückzug erlaubte, ohne den anderen verbal über den Haufen zu rennen. „Fangen wir doch mal damit an: Warum hast du so händeringend versucht mehr über mich herauszubekommen?" Kaiba rechnete nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort, doch Joey schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah sich panisch nach einem Ausweg um.

„Ist doch egal, ich kann tun, was mir gefällt.", entgegnete er knapp.

„Kehr mir bloß nicht den Rücken zu, Wheeler! Antworte, wenn du gefragt wirst." Kaiba war härter in seiner Wortwahl als geplant, doch er wollte sich jetzt nicht zurückhalten. In ihm keimten Worte und Sätze, die nicht sein Verstand formulierte, sondern einen anderen Ursprung hatten. Er wollte endlich klare Verhältnisse, diese wachsende Ungewissheit machte ihn nervös, seine Konzentration war die letzten Wochen so miserabel gewesen, dass er sich freiwillig ein paar Tage Urlaub gönnte, um nachdenken zu können und jetzt besaß Joey nicht mal den Mut ihn direkt anzusehen? Immerhin hatte er sich den Kopf wegen diesem blonden Jungen zerbrochen und das sollte das Ergebnis sein?

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Kaiba! Ich antworte wann ich will und wem ich will." Joey wandte sich demonstrativ ab, kam jedoch nicht weit, als sich die rechte Hand Kaibas wie ein Schraubstock um seinen Oberarm schloss und ihn zurückhielt.

„Ich will eine Antwort!"

„Worauf denn?"

„Das weißt du ganz genau!"

„Du hast nicht mal eine verdammte Frage formuliert!", begehrte Joey nun auf. Der Griff schmerzte, demnach war es kein Traum, oder er stand neuerdings auf Masochismus und liebte es sich quälen zu lassen. Ein leichtes Zittern ging durch seinen Körper und seine Augen funkelten Kaiba an, der ebenso wütend zurückstarrte. „Was willst du eigentlich!"

„Wieso hast du mich verfolgt?"

„Weil ich mehr über dich erfahren wollte, zufrieden?" Joey sah zu Boden und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Dass du dich nie mit einer Antwort zufrieden geben kannst. Ich wollte dich einfach besser kennen lernen, das war alles." Kaiba ließ nun endlich Joey los, der sich verlegen den Arm massierte. Seine Gedanken rasten und irgendwie verspürte er den Drang Kaiba alles zu sagen, alles, was er dank Tea und den unendlichen Grübeleien herausgefunden hatte und ihm keine Ruhe mehr ließ. Der Ort war ideal, sie waren allein und Kaiba wusste eh schon mehr, als er eigentlich erfahren sollte. Warum nicht gleich die gesamte Wahrheit auspacken, dann hatte er es hinter sich, konnte nach Hause und sich in seinem Bett verkriechen. Kaiba wollte gerade ansetzen und etwas sagen, als Joey ihn unterbrach. „Ich wollte wissen, wer hinter dem Namen Seto Kaiba steht, aber ich bin wohl nicht so geschickt vorgegangen, wie ich eigentlich sollte." Er lachte gekünstelt und strich sich die blonden Haare in einer fahrigen Bewegung aus der Stirn. „Zudem muss ich eingestehen, dass ich dich unterdessen mehr mag, als mir lieb ist." Er stockte und knete unschlüssig seine Hände, bevor er sie in die Jackentaschen steckte, um seine Nervosität zu verbergen. „Ich glaube ich verliebe mich gerade in dich, okay?"

Stille, die man fast ergreifen konnte, erfüllte nun das Schmetterlingshaus, nur von dem Plätschern des Teichs und den leisen Flügelschlägen der Falter unterbrochen. Joey verspürte in sich den Drang jetzt einfach zu gehen, doch er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, verfolgte mit den Augen die Linien auf dem Boden und wünschte sich ein Loch zum verkriechen. Es war wirklich eine dumme Idee jetzt schon mit allem herauszurücken, doch bisher hatte er wirklich selten darüber nachgedacht, was er tat sondern einfach gehandelt. Dieses Mal hatte er sich allerdings wirklich ins Unglück hinein befördert, das wusste er. Kaiba würde dieses Wissen schamlos ausnutzen und ihn so fertig machen, dass er sich wohl die nächsten Wochen nicht in die Schule traute.

Die sanfte Berührung an seiner Schulter ließ ihn zusammenzucken und leicht aufblicken. Er sah Kaibas Schuhe und Hose, wann auch immer er an ihn herangetreten war, konnte Joey nicht einmal nachvollziehen, aber Fakt war: Er stand direkt vor ihm und er spürte den eisigen Blick auf seinem Körper. „Das war es also...", murmelte der junge Mann vor ihm ungewöhnlich sanft und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hörte Joey Kaiba aufseufzen. „Ich hatte ja so ein Gefühl, aber dass es sich wirklich bestätigen würde..."

Joey ruckte zurück und sah ihn jetzt mit glasigen Augen an. Er spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen, die er mühsam zurückdrängte. Jetzt kam er sich noch idiotischer vor, als es bisher der Fall gewesen war.

„Jetzt fang bloß nicht an zu heulen, Wheeler!", herrschte ihn Kaiba an und verdrehte die Augen. Das war wirklich anders, als er es sich gedacht hatte. „Ich habe mir auch viel Gedanken über dich gemacht und über unsere, nennen wir es mal Beziehung."

„Beziehung?"

„Du weißt schon was ich meine, also stell dich nicht dümmer an, als du bist."

„Du kannst auch nie freundlich sein, oder? Du bist ein Mistkerl, trample ruhig auf mir herum, darauf warte ich ja die ganze Zeit." Mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung fuhr sich Joey über die Augen und verzog dann das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Aber was anderes hab ich von dir nicht erwartet." Er fing an wild mit den Armen zu gestikulieren und seine Worte mit den Händen zu unterstreichen. „Du bist ja nur glücklich wenn du auf Leuten, vorzugsweise natürlich auf mir, rumhacken kannst!" Er steigerte sich mehr und mehr in seinen Zorn hinein, achtete schon gar nicht mehr auf Kaibas Gesicht. Der junge Mann versuchte gar nicht erst den fast schon hysterischen Joey zu beruhigen, das war fast unmöglich, wenn dieser sich erst mal in Fahrt geredet hatte und so fiel ihm nur eine einzige Sache ein, um Joey zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Mit wenigen Schritte war er bei dem blonden Nervenbündel, griff ihn grob an den Armen, um ihn an sich zu ziehen und presste ihm ohne länger darüber nachzudenken seine Lippen auf die des Jungen. Schlagartig versiegte der Redefluss Joeys und mit großen braunen Augen starrte er Kaiba an. Die einstweilige Verblüffung nutzte Kaiba aus und ließ seine Zunge zwischen den offenen Lippen des anderen schlüpfen. Es war ein rauer, fordernder Kuss, den Joey jedoch kaum erwiderte und Kaiba schließlich zurückstieß. Fast schon angeekelt fuhr er sich über die Lippen.

„Sag mal spinnst du?", fauchte er und die Verletztheit in seiner brüchigen Stimme war kaum zu überhören. „Macht dir das Spaß, oder wie?"

„Könntest du bitte ein einziges Mal für eine Sekunde den Mund halten, damit ich auch mal was sagen kann?" Kaibas Stimme klang so befehlend, das Joey tatsächlich verstummte, jedoch auch den Blick abwandte. „Schon besser. Ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass ich mich ganz ähnlichen Gedanken hingegeben habe.", begann Kaiba ohne Umschweife. „Sagen wir so, ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen dich näher und besser kennen zulernen." Joey richtete seine braunen Augen auf Seto Kaiba und die Überraschung war kaum zu übersehen. Was war das eben für eine seltsame Ansprache gewesen, die mehr von Kaiba offenbart hatte, als er jemals hatte sehen und entdecken können. „Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe.", stritt er sofort ab, aber irgendwie wirkten diese Worte lächerlich und alles andere als wahr. „Ich will dich lediglich... kennenlernen... irgendwie…" Er wurde immer leiser und verstummte schließlich, als er das breite Grinsen in Joeys Gesicht sah.

Joey lehnte sich zu Kaiba, der ihm unwillkürlich entgegen kam und strich dem jungen Mann über die Wange. „Soso, Kennenlernen?", hauchte der blonde Junge leise und ließ ein kurzes Lachen hören. „Das sehe ich aber anders... du bist rot im Gesicht!" Zufrieden mit sich selbst stellte er Kaiba vor vollendete Tatsachen und dieser wandte sich wütend ab. „Du bist auch in mich verliebt!", flötete Joey zufrieden und lächelte glücklich. „Leugnen bringt nichts!"

„Übertreib nicht, Wheeler, nur weil ich mal was Nettes gesagt habe!", schnaubte Kaiba verärgert.

„Joey... wenn wir schon Freunde sind, dann nenn mich nicht Wheeler, Seto."

„Wenn du mein Freund bleiben willst, dann nenn mich nicht Seto!"

„Wieso denn nicht?" Joey verzog das Gesicht und sah ihn trotzig an. „Naja, du wirst dich schon daran gewöhnen. Immerhin ist das nur der Anfang unserer ‚neuen' Beziehung."

„Du scheinst dir deiner Sache aber sicher zu sein." Ohne das Kaiba etwas dagegen tun konnte, zog Joey ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn zaghaft und schüchtern, wurde jedoch bald fordernder und Kaiba ließ sich freiwillig auf dieses Spiel ein. Es war schließlich nicht so, dass er gänzlich abgeneigt war, ihr persönliches Spiel wurde nur auf eine andere, etwas befriedigendere Ebene verschoben, soviel änderte sich demnach nicht. Wirklich verlieren würde er auch diesen Kampf nicht, doch so wie es aussah, war Joey durchaus mit der unterlegenen Position einverstanden. Und das war ein Punkt, der Kaiba doch sehr reizte und durchaus eine interessante Erfahrung werden könnte.

© Juliane Seidel


End file.
